


Shadow & Light

by E2206



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E2206/pseuds/E2206
Summary: Following the aftermath of Mallus, Sara and Ava have reunited to defend time as a couple. But their streak of being blindly in love and getting along effortlessly comes to a halt when Sara occasionally disappears to Star City to help Oliver catch Black Siren and chooses to keep Ava, mostly, in the dark.Knowing something is up with Sara, Ava sets out to discover what the legend is hiding and finds herself in the crossfire of a deadly showdown.Set after 3x18, the Legends defeated Mallus, but ignoring the fact that Sara opened the portal.





	Shadow & Light

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me on a whim after learning that Caity is gonna be appearing in the Arrow finale. I figured, for what other reason than something to do with Earth-2 Laurel? This isn't my hypothesis of what I think is gonna happen in the finale, but just a random little story I came up with. 
> 
> I love Sara, I love Ava, I love Avalance, so why not write about them to get through this long hiatus ahead of us? 
> 
> Stay golden, fellow Legends.

‘Ava!’ Sara called out, catching up to the director in the bureau hallway. She was wearing her typical bureau agent get up, but her posture seemed worn and tired.

Ava smiled gently, ‘hey, stranger. I didn’t catch you, _again_ , this morning when I woke up.’

‘I know and I’m sorry,’ Sara huffed as she pushed the glass door to Ava’s office open and held it for her, ‘this anachronism is just… you know how they can be.’

‘Oh I do. I do know, but the previous anachronism was a level 3. A level that a few members of your team could handle alone but somehow I still woke up to an empty bed for 3 nights prior to this anachronism.’

‘Ava…’ Sara tried as her girlfriend sat down behind her large desk, fiddling with the cufflinks beneath her bureau issued jacket.

‘Sara, it’s okay,’ Ava interrupted, ‘you don’t need to explain yourself. I know this is all new, just please let me know if you want to tap the brakes.’

‘I’ve been here in Star City.’

‘Star City, why?’

‘Wait,’ Sara paused noticing Ava loosen her hair and clothing, ‘are you going somewhere?’

‘Botswana, 1948,’ Ava answered softly, stripping her jacket off and releasing the top button of her blouse. She now sat more relaxed with her hair down, resting on her right shoulder and began rolling her sleeves up.

‘Why, what’s in Botswana?’

‘What’s in Star City?’ Ava challenged.

Sighing in stubborn defeat, ‘Ollie reached out to me last week, there’s a situation he needs my help with,’ Sara answered.

‘Ollie? As in Oliver, from that picture with you and your sister?’ The time director couldn’t help the jealousy that seethed through her tone. The people that seemed to mysteriously appear from Sara’s past usually had a deeper background than what the legend herself would lead on. Constantine would still taunt Ava in the back of her mind.

‘Yeah, he’s kind of the Green Arrow.’

‘ _The_ Green Arrow?’ Ava scoffed, _of course_ , ‘doesn’t he have his own entourage, why does he need you?’

‘It’s… complicated.’

Ava shook her head as she stood to retrieve the expensive malted scotch she had tucked away in a cabinet by the glass wall that exposed Star City, ‘meaning your girlfriend is on the sidelines, right?’

‘Aves… it’s for your own safety, you know how it is. Now tell me what’s in Botswana,’ Sara retorted admiring her girlfriends profile as she sipped from her glass of scotch. Seeing Ava in the dim lighting of her lamps and city lights through the window she could almost sense a familiar loneliness. This was the first time Sara had visited Ava in her office officially. She had been in here once before when Gary suspected Ava had gone missing but she only had tunnel vision that day, to find Ava.

‘Leopard men.’ Ava closed the space between them and offered the glass of scotch to Sara.

‘Okay… is this when I ask what that means?’

‘Only if you don’t know, which I’m gathering you don’t,’ she smirked, ‘they’re a group of hunters, _murderers_ , who kill humans and eat them in the act of a leopard ritualistically.’

Sara almost choked on her mouthful of scotch, a mix of worry and uneasiness crossing her face as she cleared her throat.

‘Okay, maybe I’m pulling your leg a little. They did exist in Botswana at that time, before it was even known as Botswana, but obviously we’re there for an anachronism. I have to debrief in a few hours.’

‘Oh,’ Sara quipped, placing the glass down on Ava’s desk. She tucked her fingers inside the waistline of the director’s pants and pulled her in close so the two were merely centimeters apart. She began to un-tuck her girlfriends blouse, ‘does this mean I have a few hours to make up for missing a week’s worth of mornings with you?’

Ava grinned and took Sara’s face in her hands, leaning down to kiss the smaller assassin. She blushed when Sara eagerly finished unbuttoning her blouse and tried to shred it off the agent.

She pulled away and held her unbuttoned blouse together, ‘Sara, we can’t do this here in my office!’

Sara followed Ava’s glance at the transparent glass doors. Usually the legend couldn’t care less where she made love but she knew Ava had a reputation to keep. She grabbed Ava’s wrist and accessed the time carrier opening a portal into her room on the Waverider.

‘How about now?’ She teased. Ava pulled her blouse off and reached for the hemline of Sara’s t-shirt, pulling it over the blonde’s head.

‘The kids can’t hear us, right?’ Ava joked breathlessly between kisses. The last thing she wanted was any of the legends walking in on something she’s longed for these past days. Sara laughed as Ava picked her up and laid her gently on the mattress, planting kisses down her neck and along her clavicle. Sara moaned in pleasure as she reached to unclip Ava’s bra.

Sara ran her hands over Ava’s breasts, kissing the woman on top, ‘not to worry, _Director Sharpe_. I sent the kids to Star City while I-’

‘Sorry to interrupt Captain Lance-’

‘No!’ Ava cut off the AI.

‘Director Sharpe, the legends could use your help too.’

‘I said no, Gideon! You do not get to do this again,’ she pouted, refusing to free the fighter beneath her.

‘Aw,’ Sara frowned and kissed her girlfriend before slipping out from underneath her. She picked up her t-shirt from the floor, ‘I’m sorry babe, the kids need me after all.’

’30 minutes,’ Ava dropped onto her back and stared at the ceiling, ‘just 30 minutes. I mean is that too much to ask?’

‘We work for time, Aves, it’s always too much to ask,’ Sara smiled and leant down to kiss, a still pouting, Ava goodbye, ‘go kick ass in Botswana and watch out for those… leopard men.’

And just like that Ava found herself lying on her girlfriend’s bed topless and alone.

‘You suck, Gideon,’ she grunted and left the bed to pick up her bra and blouse.


End file.
